


I'm Everyone's Valentine! (But who will be mine?)

by TheSquireofRoyalWriting



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Adorable, Arthur is adorable, Cute, Drop of angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i gets better tho, lewis is dead, lots of fluff, obviously, okay maybe there's more than a drop of angst, so is vivi, would it even be called angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquireofRoyalWriting/pseuds/TheSquireofRoyalWriting
Summary: Basically, Arthur gives everyone a Valentine gift. But Arthur realizes that he has no one for Valentine's Day.Who will be his Valentines?





	I'm Everyone's Valentine! (But who will be mine?)

Arthur has always helped others. Whether it is fixing a van or just help carry some stuff. He knew he was selfless, but at the same time selfish.  
When Vivi and Lewis got back together, they never separated from one another. Literally, if you saw Vivi, Lewis was with her and vice versa. However, they spent so much time together that they slowly distanced themselves from him. 

'Just like before,' Arthur thought. 'That's nothing new I guess.'

As to prove his point, Arthur walked into the living room and saw Vivi and Lewis cuddling and hugging each other as if the other would disappear if they let go. Arthur didn't blame them, after all, he was the reason why they were separated. He didn't want to intervene anymore, not after what happened last time. Last time he had emotions for someone, it scarred him for life, quite literally.

Maybe he should just leave. He knows it's Valentine's Day, but, they won't know. They won't even notice. He'll try to leave sometime tonight. But, he should give them his last gift before he goes-

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked around at the sound of his name.

"Arthur! I need you to break this tie!" Vivi ran up to Arthur with Lewis following closely behind.

Lewis. The one who hates him. His emotionless stares directed at him.

"Yeah sure, what's seems to be the problem?" He replied looking at Vivi.

"Well, I said receiving chocolate is the best, BUT, Lewis thinks that receiving roses are better than chocolate!" Vivi threw her hands up in exasperation. 

'Vivi always makes a big deal out of everything. It's quite funny.' Arthur thought.

"Well, personally, no offense to you Vivi, but I think Lewis's right. Roses can last longer than a piece of chocolate. I mean, you can keep a rose alive for who knows how long, on the other hand, chocolates can be eaten in a single day." Arthur reasoned.

"See, even Arthur agreed with me," Lewis started.

"But I'll still get you lots of chocolate!" He quickly added.

"You better you goofball." Vivi threatened in a light manner. Vivi and Lewis then continued to talk to each other about plans for tomorrow.

'Just like that, I'm gone in their eyes and minds.' Arthur said while he was walking towards his room.

\--

"Lewis, do you think we're leaving Arthur out?" Vivi asked suddenly.

"I think so, but...Arthur...It just seems that every time he looks at me, he sees a monster and not me." Lewis said looking down.

"Hmm, I think I know how to fix this," Vivi said.

"How?" Lewis asked.

"We ask him to join our romantic relationship!" Vivi said happily with a big grin on her face.

"Wha-" Lewis started.

"Don't worry! Besides, I've seen the longing looks. He's definitely going to say yes! Now, the only thing that is preventing this from happening is you." Vivi stated.

"Me?" Lewis asked confusedly.

"Yes you. Do you, Lewis, want to make Arthur our lover?" Vivi said in a fake professional voice.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Lewis smiled.

__

"Nnng," Arthur groaned getting up from his bed. He looked at the clock.

'7:08 PM'

"Huff, I guess I fell asleep."

Arthur felt like he was missing something important. Then he remembered.

'I have to leave the group by tonight.' Then he began to think about where would he live at then, 'I could move back with Uncle Lance.' However, before he could make any more plans there was a loud banging noise on his door.

"BANG BANG!"

"Ugh, Vivi how many times do I have to tell you to stop knocking my door like that? One day you're gonna bust a hole on my door!" Arthur yelled.

"Well get your lazy butt off of your bed and come meet me and Lewis in the living room!" Vivi yelled as she left. When his ears failed to hear her footsteps, he got up and went to the living room.

As he approached the living room, he started, "Okay I'm here what do you guys wan-"

There on the couches were chocolate and beautiful vibrant red roses and petals all over the place. There was also some stuffed bears lying on the couch.

"What is this?" Arthur asked with a confused tone.

Vivi ignored his question and walked up to him, "Arthur, you are the most selfless person I've ever met. You are kind and sometimes brave. Your soul has the courage of a thousand men, even if you don't know it."

"Your eyes shine like gold when you smile. Your smile brightens my day." Lewis continued as he also walked up to Arthur.

"Your dorkiness is the best trait that you could have." Vivi picked up.

"Your kindness is the lifeline of your soul." Lewis smiled.

"So, there's only one thing we want to say..." Lewis and Vivi said together.

"Okay...?" Arthur said slowly.

"Will you," Vivi started. 

"Be our," Lewis continued.

"Our lover?" Vivi and Lewis asked.

In that very moment, Arthur wasn't even sure if he would be able to stay conscious. His mind was blank and his face started to heat up. But his eyes started to prick with tears that threaten to fall.

"So?" Lewis questioned.

The very next second, his eyes poured out with tears and he smiled. In a quiet but happy voice, he replied,

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO VALENTINE'S DAY!  
> I'm forever alone ;-;
> 
> Dear reader,
> 
> will you be my valentines? plz, i'm lonely.
> 
> love, squire


End file.
